Caramel Ocean Expedition
by Ponnukio
Summary: [Yaoi][VaanLarsa][LarsaVaan] Larsa is suffering from those terrible teenage hormones. But wait! Maybe there's someone to help him out?


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 12 does not belong to me but Square Enix. Remember this well before delving into the entirely **_**fantastical**_** (-) yaoi scenario! **

_**Author's thoughts: This is a male on male fic. No minors please! I also want to caution that I played the Japanese version**__** of the game, not the English, so I'm sorry if the characters' dialogue is a little off! I didn't get to see their various idiolects in English. But hey, who pays attention to porn dialogue anyway? **_

**Caramel Ocean Expedition**

I can vaguely make out the buzz of the market outside as I gaze up toward the plaster ceiling only vaguely noting its existence. The air is hot and still, disturbed only by a small desk fan revolving on the stand between the two beds. The sand-colored duvet clings to my skin, but I'm not really bothered by it; after all, I'm in one of the most awkward and most exciting predicaments of my life. Vaan is lying in the bed next to mine and I'm going to give him a close examination while he's sleeping: an opportunity I never thought I'd have. An examination may not sound like enough to get excited over, but there are many things you can discover about a person, even fully clothed, through a careful examination: muscle, body contours and peculiarities, not to mention the fun of guess-measuring the nether-region's dimensions. Yes, examining can be _quite _exciting.

Since I first set my eyes on him at Bhujerba he's appeared in my dreams time after time. However, it always ends just as we're about to make love. My physical attraction to him has plagued me since then, forcing me to run to the bathroom to tend to my "biological needs" whenever an image of his toned chest and stomach come to mind. If I even try to imagine what's "down there" it hits me like a rock. This, obviously, isn't a happy situation during meetings with the various elites of the Empire.

I don't know about love, but I do know that I want him. I gulp visibly and turn my head slowly to the side, looking closely at his face to see whether he's asleep yet or not. His sand-colored locks frame his sun-kissed face, with only a few loose strands dangling over his forehead. Long eyelashes extend upwards, producing a delicate countenance. His lips are slightly parted and I can't help but imagine myself forcing my tongue between them.

I close my eyes for a second and gulp loudly. Slowly, endeavoring not to make noise, I peel my arm from the duvet and slip my hand under my body armor and begin caressing myself through my pants. I have to suppress my instinct to cry out as I envision his naked figure.

I guide my vision downwards, past his bare chest and abdomen all the way to his centre. Dark blue, leather pants cling to his body in the heat. As I realize I can make out a bulge where his manhood lies concealed, I accidentally let escape a small sigh of excitement. As he stirs, I realize what I've done and quickly pull my hand out and attempt to hide it behind my back. When I look up to see whether he's actually awake, I find his soft blue eyes awaiting mine. I feel my face heat up as panic rises. Did he see what I was doing? How is he going to react? I clam up unsure of how to react myself.

"You couldn't sleep either, Larsa?" he asks, interrupting my inner struggle with his boyish, playful tone.

...He didn't notice what I was doing? I can feel my body cool with relief and I answer, "No. It's hot around here. Plus I've got a lot to think about lately."

"I can understand that. You've got a whole country on your back." He pauses for a moment and adds, "I've just gotta get up and moving; it's the middle of the day and it's like an oven in here!"

Our party had just made its way through the Rains on its way to find the Viera girl, but the monsters were quite strong so we decided to take a break in Rabanastre before continuing. And, through luck of the draw, Vaan and I ended up in the same room.

He suddenly leaps out of bed and begins doing stretches. I watch in fascination how his muscles ripple as he moves from side to side. No one can say that Vaan isn't in shape, but he's no body builder either. He's toned but still maintains a smooth feel, that perfect balance that exists only in magazines. I have to close my eyes to prevent myself from groping.

He picks up his sword and asks me, "Are you coming? I'm going to go fight some wolves in the Westersands."

Realizing this will be a chance to watch him fight, I quickly agree and grab my sword as well. While we walk towards the gate he animatedly tells me a story about how he slayed pack of 100 wolves at once.

I laugh, "Are you sure you're not exaggerating a little, Vaan?"

"Don't laugh!" he responds, almost sounding hurt.

I laugh some more and he joins in this time. Vaan is so easy to talk to compared with the officials of the high court. There are neither psychological games at play nor expectations for me to fulfill. Even so, I feel a different kind of pressure when I'm with Vaan, a pressure to appeal and a desire to flirt--born of myself and only myself.

Vaan pushes the gate to the desert open.

He turns to me, asking excitedly, "Are you ready for some fun?"

I smile, "I sure am."

He jogs ahead to confront the nearest Hyena, but I decide to act as the healer, giving him a potion when he gets low on energy. This also gives me the opportunity to watch him as he fights. When he clenches into his fighting stance, sometimes his pants ride up his backside allowing me a very detailed visage of his butt. His pants may be baggy but because of that very bagginess they're able to form around shapes in a precise manner that tighter clothes wouldn't be able to.

I realize I've been staring a little too intently when I hear Vaan ask through breaths, "Hey, Larsa, could I get a potion here?"

I look up quickly to find his grinning, puffing face and respond, "Oh, right. Sorry!"

I have to wipe my eyes of the sand before I can find the potion. Sand dunes twinkle in every direction like a caramel ocean beneath the noon sun. It may be beautiful, but it's certainly not a comfortable climate to fight in. I cough up sand as I toss the potion to Vaan.

Soon we reach the edge of the desert: a cliff overlooking the ocean. Vaan sheaths his sword and jogs over to the edge.

"This is where I wanted us to come. Come and take a look, Larsa," he beckons excitedly, as if he'd just discovered a buried treasure.

I settle next to him and gaze ahead, searching for what Vaan indicated. I find the endlessly expansive ocean crashing into the cliffside, as if engaged in battle with the caramel one we stand upon. This, again, makes for breathtaking imagery, but I'm more preoccupied with Vaan. I don't know if it's from being alone with him or because I noticed the way his pants conform to his body as he fights, but I'm particularly turned on today and I can feel a knot growing in my stomach as one perverted idea after another runs through my mind with no means of release.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is where I come when I need to think," he says, his voice strangely calm and reflexive compared with his usual boyish playfulness.

"It's wonderful," I reply, smiling broadly at him.

We wordlessly gaze off into the horizon for a while. It strikes me that this is the perfect atmosphere for a heart-to-heart with him. My body begins to shake at the thought. I clench my fists and close my eyes tightly. I have to do this or it will never come out, I tell myself. I open my mouth once, but choke on my tongue as I try to speak. My legs become unstable beneath me and I have to sit down.

Vaan glances down and says, "Good idea." He sits down next to me, our knees so close that they could touch if I leaned even slightly to the left. I close my eyes again, replaying his friendly words in my mind. _Good idea. Good idea. _There's no way he would hate me or anything even if I did ask him, I reassure myself. I take a deep gulp of sea air in an attempt to steel myself.

"Hey, Vaan," I start, with as casual a tone as I can muster, only then realizing that I had nothing planned to say. "Uhh, do you have anyone you like?," I manage to spit out. How stupid of me. I try to continue looking into the sea casually but fail; instead I find myself staring into the sand, running it through my fingers over and over as I wait for his response.

His face turns red as he stammers, "L-l-like? What do you mean? I don't really think about that--I mean, we've got more important things to do now, right?" He nods to himself, as if to convince himself of what he's said. He doesn't seem prepared to talk about it, but I can't let something like this stop me.

"Really? You've never even thought about it before? What about Penelo? Or Ashe?"

"W-well. Penelo is like a sister to me; we've been together since we were young. Ashe... well, we do have a lot in common. We're both on a quest to find our paths in life. But I don't know if that means that I _like_ her..."

In an attempt to gauge his reaction, I look up at Vaan's face to find it still trained on the horizon. I reflexively narrow my eyes and chew on my lip as I force my next curiosity into verbal expression.

"You never get any, you know, dirty thoughts… or picture anyone nude?"

Red turns to crimson as he spins around and redirects his vision to me. After this reaction, I can't help but flush.

"Well, yeah, there is that, but..." he seems too muddled to put his doubts into words. However, with this admission a wave of new visions flood my imagination. I picture him caressing himself to someone's image, his mouth open and his face contorted in pleasure.

"So then have you ever, you know, masturbated?"

This time he diverts his eyes downward and kicks at the sand nervously. My brother had always taught me to be open about physicality and so I guess I'm quite different from Vaan who has grown up with a girl and a member of different race acting as his family. I guess he also had an older brother in the army, but there couldn't have been many chances to discuss sexuality.

"Jeez, you're full of questions today," he says uncomfortably but, showing some curiosity himself, he continues "…Well yeah... Why? Have you?"

"Yeah... I was just wondering if everyone does this type of thing or not," I assure him, trying to deescalate the tension in the air.

Vaan smirks halfway and runs his arm under his nose, saying, "Wow, even at your age."

At this, an arrow of pain penetrates my body. I pride myself on my maturity; I'm in a high position and I must act the part and so I dislike it when people reference my age as a means of judgment. "Hey, I may be small, but I'm not that much younger than you," I contort.

Vaan laughs, he seems to have quickly recovered from his initial embarrassment. "You're right. You seem to have things figured out much better than me, at least."

He reaches over and ruffles my hair. I can feel my face grow slightly red again.

I don't want the conversation to get anymore off track. "Do you ever wonder what sex is like?" I ask him, the knot in my stomach winding up again as I encroach on more and more forbidden subjects, the likes of which have never seen light outside of my imagination.

"Well yeah. I think all guys do."

"Yeah," I respond, "I guess you're right. I wish I could test it out." I await his response with bated breath. It seems to take too long, an eternity. Have I gone too far? Is he going to think I'm weird now?

Finally, he says, "Yeah. It must be better than doing it yourself."

Yes! Here it comes, the moment of truth. I look back at Vaan, well aware that both my fear and excitement are most likely very visible in my eyes. He swallows, seeming to anticipate what I'm going to say.

"Well, maybe we could… try it out together?"

Vaan's already alert eyes grow wide like saucers. After a moment of consideration, his voice emerges low and shaky, "Well, maybe... but how? We're both guys and sex is supposed to be with a woman."

My vision blurs out completely as I hear him say this. He's willing, I think. The world melts away as my mind struggles to grasp that the fantasies that have been coursing through my mind since Bhujerba are about to come into fruition. I focus back on Vaan, who seems just as nervous and exited as me. I take a take a large gulp in an attempt to compose myself and respond as nonchalantly as possible, "It's pretty common at the palace. Two guys, I mean. You just have to use the, er, back."

His eyes appear fuzzy at first, as if not fully registering what I said, but as comprehension sets in I see them slowly grow clearer -- and then very wide.

"You can really do that?" he squeaks with a mixture of disbelief, shock and interest.

"Yeah... So how should we start?" I ask slowly, still struggling to grasp reality.

"I don't really know about two guys, but I've heard a little about normal sex around the city. I think it's like this."

He gets down on all fours and crawls toward me, his vest chiming as the zippers bounce around. The desert sunlight cascades over his face creating reflections on his moist lips. They draw in my attention like a black hole. He scoots in close and arcs his neck toward me. I find those same lips which I had fantasized about only an hour earlier closing in on my face. As I sense his warm breath against my skin I shudder in ecstasy.

I slowly lean in to meet him and then, suddenly, our tongues collide. A moist, warm sensation in my mouth. The knot in my stomach is instantly eradicated and replaced with plain excitement. Our tongues probe around slowly at first, not quite certain of what to do but as we gain our bearings it quickly turns into a fierce match to see who can overpower the other. Reaching around his broad shoulders, I begin caressing his back. My fingers infiltrate his vest and stroke his bare flesh wildly. My raging heat down below pushes at my pants, but that has to wait for now.

I jump when his strong hands settle behind my head to pull me even closer. I feel his tongue meet my pallet and arc out reflexively, a moan escaping into his mouth. This seems to turn him on even more as his fingers dash down my back. I clumsily struggle to pull off his vest, causing us to break out of our trance. Our eyes meet for the first time since we started, and I see him redden.

"You're blushing," I tease him.

"So are you!" he retorts in his puerile fashion.

I look him up and down with a whole new appreciation now that I know I'll soon be able to see what lies beneath. He stands up to take his vest off. I nudge over on my knees and press my tongue against his abdomen and reach around to grasp his buttocks through his pants. A soft, warm feeling emphasized by the sun's heat captured in his leather pants. On contact he lets out a moan, followed by, "Hey! What are you…."

I look up at him for moment out of concern. "You don't like it?"

He responds flustered, pulling my head back toward him. "No, that's not it." Seeking to further redden his already flushed face, I lick his stomach all the way across, his muscles clenching as my tongue passes.

I begin to gently knead his butt, increasing the strength as I become more turned on. I inch my body as close as possible when I feel something hard throbbing against my chest. I realize that it's his cock, that mystery part which I've fantasized about for so long.

I push my face into the bulge and hear a gasp from above. I begin to feel it out with my fingers, discovering a warm handful. I clumsily tug at the red-cloth belt around his waist but almost knock him off balance. Vaan reaches down and undoes it for me but I don't wait for him to move out of the way; immediately I undo the zipper and pull down his pants. Beneath awaits tented briefs holding back a sizeable beast.

I stand back for a moment, trying to ascertain that the scene before me is real. I can hear his breathing accelerate as my hot breath warms his pulsating package. There's already a spot of wetness at the tip of where his penis hides under the briefs, proving that I'm doing my job. Not able to wait any longer, I pull down the last layer of protection and Vaan's manhood pops into full view. I stop breathing for a moment, incredulous that I'm really seeing his cock before my eyes, its heat radiating against my face in a way I couldn't even imagine in my dreams.

A thick mane of blonde curly hair serves as the base to a roughly seven inch stalk, towering skywards with only the occasional bobbing. His testicles hang low, calling out for someone to caress them. I move in to treat his member when suddenly he calls out.

"Hey, that's no fair. I'm naked now, so you have to get naked too."

I blush fiercely. I guess it hadn't occurred to me that I would have to let him see my body too. I catch a smirk on his face as he sits down Indian-style behind me and unzips my body armor and tosses it to the side. I look around awkwardly, almost feeling my erection subside. Then, I feel him place a gentle kiss on my neck as he reaches under my shirt to pull that up as well. I had intended to stay in charge, but I feel myself unable to resist his touch. I can feel the full intensity of the sun on my bare back, but even surpassing the sun's warmth is the heat which radiates from Vaan's body. I let out a cry of pleasure as a hand suddenly touches my thigh.

He looks at me almost in surprise, but is obviously pleased with my reaction as he continues to stroke my thigh slowly. I chew my lip as I try to stave off the cries of passion struggling to break loose. I feel his hand close in around my centre, this time invoking a pleasure too great to be contained. I cry out uncontrollably, completely overtaken by rapture. I glance at his face again, spotting curiosity in his eyes as he treats my body. He comes around front and pushes me over on my back and tugs off my pants.

My heart suddenly speeds up. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, embarrassed that he's going to see how much he's affecting me. I feel his lips against my naval, kissing downwards toward my member. I can feel it pulsating, trying to break through the last remaining restraint. When his lips touch it, I grunt and arc upwards. He pulls off my briefs leaving me fully exposed. I slowly open my eyes, curiosity about his reaction overriding my bashfulness.

"Wow, its bigger than I expected," he says excitedly. I'm at six inches with a rather full mane of dark black hair. My brother tells me I'm a fast grower, but this is my first time exposed to someone other than him. Vaan leans over me, holding his upper body up with his hands. Our penises touch and grind together as we react to the sensation, a sight which entertains both of our lines of vision. The more he rubs against me the greater the urge to absorb him into me becomes.

I turn over with Vaan still suspending himself over me. The feel of his tip against my backside sends ripples of pleasure through my body.

"You can… put it in now," I tell him shyly.

"I'm not really sure how to do this, but…" he says, his voice husky.

He reaches down and pulls my cheeks apart and just looks for a moment.

"So I can really do this?" he asks as he presses his fingers against my entrance. I feel one enter partway, causing me to gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sounding unsure.

"Yes, that… feels… awesome."

"Really?" he asks, a tone of satisfaction now present in his voice. He sticks his fingers further in and starts groping around gently. I gasp again, squirming against the sand below me. I feel myself empty for a moment as Vaan rises to his knees. I hear him breathing heavily as he repositions himself when suddenly his penis pushes against my entrance. I close my eyes so as to visually imagine it -- and then it begins. I feel the tip enter, slowly getting thicker and thicker as it moves deeper. I wince in pain as his large member fills my small frame completely. It almost feels like he's poking my stomach from the inside.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern.

"I'm fine, keep going," I gasp at him, arching my body upwards to encourage him.

He continues his plunge until I feel his blonde mane against my butt. It's such a strange feeling to have something filling me so far inside. It's quite uncomfortable at first, but the fact that it's Vaan who's inside me allows me to take pleasure from it anyway. He then pulls backwards slowly, and back in.

"Oh. My. God." He cries out, "It's so tight and… good!"

My pleasure increases ten-fold just hearing how he's enjoying my body. As he accelerates he begins panting. I feel moisture against my back. It soon accelerates to a furious pace, pounding in and out. I grasp at the sand, trying to maintain some control as my body spasms with pleasure, when he hits my pleasure point, and pain. A moan escapes each time he plunges inside.

I can sense the climax nearing as he speeds even faster. He ends with one last thrust, crying out as his seed bursts deep inside me. My body collapses, leaving the sand to hold my full weight as Vaan collapses onto me, still breathing heavily. The skin-to-skin contact is soothing. I close my eyes with satisfaction.

"That was amazing, Larsa. I never thought sex could feel this good."

"Yeah…" I say, still gathering my thoughts.

"Okay, do you want to try it with me now?" he asks curiously.

"What? But..." It catches me off guard; I had never imagined being on top of his godly body.

"Well I mean, you made me feel so good and it looked like you felt really good too... or is it gross for you?" he asks me, a hint of hurt in his voice.

It's certainly not that it turns me off. It had actually never occurred to me that I could be on top. However, the image of myself pounding into Vaan's body, making him arch in pain and pleasure at my presence, turns me rock hard anew.

"No, I'd love to," I say sheepishly.

"Cool," he replies quietly, blushing as he realizes what had just transpired.

He sits up beside me, his legs stretching outward and his now only-slightly erect member resting against the sand, still leaking out some leftover semen. I remain lying down for a while, staring at his body. When I look at his face, I notice he's still flushed.

"Could you not stare quite that much? It's embarrassing," he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry."

I push myself up again and dive into Vaan's chest. He falls over backwards and our grinning faces interlock as our eyes meet. I try to plant a small kiss on his lips but I slip and my nose ends up poking his face instead.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, Larsa. You could poke an eye out!" he says in jest.

I smile coyly, "Your face isn't what I'm going to be poking!" I roll off him and position his legs over my shoulders. They feel heavy and are hard to balance on my small frame, but I find it actually feels comfortably snug.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asks, sounding confused.

"You'll see," I reply grinning at him. This is one of the positions I had imagined for Vaan to do with me, but now I get to use it. I use one hand to steady his legs over my shoulders and the other to position my member against his entrance. He flinches as I make contact for the first time. I become even harder as I realize the effect I'm having on him and push myself in suddenly, all 6 inches at once. Spasms of pleasure rock my body as I feel his warmth enclose around me. However, I realize I may have been overzealous when I hear his cry of pain.

"Are you okay, Vaan?" I ask, startled.

"Jeez, don't shove it in all at once! That hurts!" he cries, sounding annoyed.

His tone of voice shakes me, and I very slowly manage to ask a question I hope very strongly he'll turn down. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. Keep going," he says without hesitating, his voice still hot with desire.

This time I start at a much slower pace, slowly in and out, in and out. He flinches each time I go in at first, but gradually grows used to it. I like this position because it allows me to see Vaan's body and face as I penetrate him. His eyes were closed when I first started, probably trying to brace himself, but now that he's used to it he opens them back up gazing into the desert sky as he arcs back with each thrust. His teeth remain clenched.

At the sight of his pleasure-contorted expression I find myself pumping faster. I notice his penis bouncing upward each time I ram into him and am partially hypnotized by the rhythm. I use my free hand to grab his penis, at which he lets out a soft murmur which I interpret as pleasure. I begin stroking him in rhythm with my thrusts and he grows rock hard again. When my entire body begins to tingle I'm overcome with raw instinct, pumping harder, trying to keep that fleeting sensation from escaping.

Suddenly it bursts forward. I plunge inward as deep as I can, trying to launch my essence as far into Vaan's body as possible. I stay there until I can't feel anymore coming out.

"That feels weird," he comments as I pull out of him. His legs fall to the sand as I lay out beside him. He rolls onto his side to face me.

"I can't believe we just did this. I didn't like the second part at first, but it gets better once you get used to it. Plus, you kind of went crazy at first." He smiles brightly at me, bearing his pearly teeth.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I reply, embarrassed. I spread out in the sand, letting it contour around my naked body. It feels almost cleansing after our sex bout. Vaan then does something unexpected. He lays down at a right angle from me, and lays his head on my stomach and his hand across my chest. I lift my head up to meet his seemingly excited eyes.

"Let's just rest here for a while—like this. The sand feels kind of good and stuff."

I pause for a moment, soaking in the sight of his princely body. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," I finally say, smiling. However, as I feel myself growing erect again, I wonder just how long we'll stay in this position. The day is young and, after all, there are many more positions left to explore.


End file.
